


a sunday kind of love

by atlantisairlock



Category: Military Wives (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: Three vignettes in a canon divergent verse where Richard is KIA, or, two times Kate and Lisa don't kiss and one time they do.
Relationships: Kate Barkley/Lisa Lawson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	a sunday kind of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabthboland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabthboland/gifts), [ensorcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensorcel/gifts).



> the song kate and lisa sing at the end is 'i'll be seeing you' by billie holiday.
> 
> title from 'a sunday kind of love' by etta james.

**one.**

It’s a little dramatic to say, but the first time the choir really sounds like a _choir_ is while they’re taking shelter under the old brick bridge when the rain starts pouring it down. Kate listens to the wives’ voices echo around the space, layered and lovely - it’s magical. Especially when Jess begins to sing in earnest and everyone settles into a quiet awe. Lisa meets her gaze, gestures to Jess with a grin that says _look. Listen. This is what we can do, sheet music be damned._

Lisa looks almost alight with excitement when the rain abates enough for them to pull their jackets on and head back out to the coach; she lingers at the back of the group and shoots Kate a bright smile. “I’ve got an idea,” she says. “You know, maybe this choir isn’t about singing for ourselves. It’s about them being heard.”

Lisa talks about a performance - nothing big or fancy, one or two songs at a space in town, somewhere that might want to hear them sing live. It’s not a bad idea - the thought of an audience in front of them might even do wonders for the choir’s discipline and morale - and Kate tries to listen, she does. Only Lisa walks so close to her, making sure she’s heard over the wind, and their shoulders keep brushing, their hands. Every time Lisa’s knuckles make brief, slight contact against the back of Kate’s hand she feels it like lightning up her spine. It’s strange, confusing, but not unwelcome, and it should scare her, but it doesn’t.

The wind buffets against them, a particularly hard gust, and Lisa’s hand somehow finds its way into Kate’s. Kate links their fingers and holds fast, almost instinctual. Lisa’s hand is warm, a perfect fit - she turns to Kate and her grin is softer now, playful, curious. She squeezes Kate’s hand and doesn’t let go, but her steps slow until they both come to a stop on the path, far enough behind the other women that their chattering voices become muted background noise. They’re close enough, face to face, that Kate can see the pale curls of her exhales escaping between her lips, which curve up into a sweet smile. Her free hand rises to Kate’s neck, to the scarf loosely looped around it; Kate can feel the ghost of her fingertips against her throat when Lisa adjusts it just so, making it sit snugly and keep her warm. Lisa’s hand lingers, fingers resting against the rough fabric, palm against Kate’s collarbone.

So close. Close enough that it would be the easiest thing in the world to just - lean in -

“Kate! Lisa! Come on, the coach’s going to leave without you!” Maz’s voice breaks the moment, diaphanous as it is, and Lisa’s arm drops back down to her side. She doesn’t let go of Kate’s hand, though, even as they turn back to the coach where the wives are getting in - doesn’t let go until they’re on board and making their way back to the garrison.

Kate feels the warmth for hours, despite.

**two.**

Richard dies.

He’s not the only one - Liam is killed in action too; they don’t get any details but it’s never hard to guess what happened. The choir goes to Sarah’s place to be there for her and Kate is conspicuously absent. When Lisa quietly checks in with Crooks that evening he tells her Kate got the news directly from the top brass, that she was sent home only after multiple reassurances on her part that she would be fine, that she didn’t need anybody coming over to check on her.

“That’s a load of bullshit,” Lisa tells him, and pulls her coat on once she ends the call. It’s late and the cold nips at her skin but she takes the twenty-minute walk to Kate’s house anyway - knocks five times with rising concerns at the lack of an answer until she realises the door’s unlocked. Heart in her throat she pushes it open and looks in, calling Kate’s name.

No response, and it quickly becomes clear as to why when she rounds the corner past the living room into the kitchen to find Kate with her face in her hands, surrounded by far too many half-empty bottles of liquor for Lisa’s liking. She goes to Kate’s side, gently shakes her shoulder until Kate manages to look blearily up at her. It’s all too obvious that she’s been crying and drinking a lot more than would be healthy. Lisa sighs, gently but firmly eases her onto her feet. “All right, come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Kate makes a faint incoherent noise that might be protest. She stumbles when she takes a first step out and Lisa barely manages to steady her. She eyes the flight of stairs up to the bedrooms and decides perhaps the couch might be the safer option for the night.

It’s a chore enough to get Kate safely nestled on the couch; Lisa makes sure she isn’t going to roll off before getting up to grab a bucket or something of that sort so Kate doesn’t ruin the carpet when she inevitably throws up. Kate’s fingers wrapping around her wrist stop her in her tracks, eyes half-lidded and slurring her words as she looks up at Lisa. “So angry with him,” she mumbles. “‘m angry he left and died. Without me. Could’ve - at least taken me with him.”

Lisa sits back on the floor, face to face with Kate, laying a hand over hers. “Kate, don’t say that. Richard wouldn’t have wanted you to think that.”

“He didn’t _want_ me,” Kate says. “That’s - that’s why he went back. ‘ven though he didn’t have to. Nobody wants me. Not even you.”

Her words are barely comprehensible but her eyes are strangely clear. Kate leans closer, drunkenly, clumsily, and it’s far too easy for Lisa to pull back and gently shove her so she’s lying supine on the couch again, facing the ceiling. “You’re drunk, Kate.”

Kate laughs, hoarse from the alcohol and the tears. “Doesn’t matter,” she murmurs, thick with exhaustion, wavering as she begins to fall into sleep. “Always want to kiss you. Even when ‘m sober.”

Lisa exhales quietly, slowly, tasting bittersweetness on her tongue. She carefully arranges Kate’s sleeping form so she won’t choke if she vomits and lays a blanket over her. “If you can remember this in the morning, you can kiss me tomorrow,” she says softly, and only because she knows Kate isn’t going to. “Good night, Kate.”

**three**.

The choir, still running on adrenaline from an incredible performance at the Albert Hall, finds themselves the stars of a surprise afterparty at the karaoke bar in town when they get back to Flitcroft. A round of drinks is served and someone puts music on and the women swarm onto the dance floor like they’ve got enough energy to go the rest of the night. Kate sits at a table in the back nursing a drink and watches them, feeling warm down to her toes. She’s content. She might even call it happiness. They’ve done what they’ve set out to do, and who knows what tomorrow will bring, but for tonight - all is well. This is the wives’ moment. They deserve it.

“Are you not joining them?” Kate hears, glances up to see Lisa standing by her, stunning in her black dress, hair golden in waves against her shoulders. Kate grins slowly at the ridiculous moves Ruby and Helen seem to be busting out on the dance floor. “I think I’m a little tired for that kind of partying.”

Lisa smiles - small, secretive, cautious hope in her eyes. “How about my kind of partying?” She opens her hand to Kate, nods her head to the open space just beside the rear tables, wreathed in dimness, away from prying eyes. “Dance with me?”

A laugh bubbles out of Kate’s throat, amused, feeling a surge in her heart as she slides her hand in Lisa’s and lets her pull them both to their feet. Lisa moves slow, unhurried, one hand resting against Kate’s waist. “Are you slow dancing with me to the Black Eyed Peas, Lisa Lawson?”

Lisa hums agreement, eyes sparkling. She leans her forehead against Kate’s, and Kate lets her lead, both of them moving to their own rhythm. “I think that was the best night of my life,” she murmurs, close enough that Kate hears her even over the thudding bass beat. “Still can’t believe we really did it. We sang at the _Festival of Remembrance.”_

“We were amazing,” Kate agrees. Lisa laughs softly; she looks at Kate, whispering it like a secret. “You. You were amazing.”

The bar is a little warm, the music loud, Kate’s not exactly running on a full battery - but it still feels magical, right now, the way it did in the tunnel on their hike. Like anything could happen. Like she could wish for something, and it would come true. A wondrous texture to the night that gives her the courage to say what she wants Lisa to hear, to mean it. “You look so beautiful.”

She sees Lisa quirk a small smile, barely visible in the low light. Her lips part, a soft exhale, and her hand leaves Kate’s waist, coming up to her chin. Long fingers cupping her jaw, tilting her head just enough so she can close the distance and brush a gentle kiss against her mouth. Almost chaste, more a question than anything. Kate answers by keeping her close and deepening it. Dizzying delight as Lisa sighs shakily into her mouth and doesn’t pull away for a very long time.

“I have been wanting to do that,” Kate admits. Lisa laughs - low, lovely - like she already knew, like she wanted the same thing too. “Do you want to do it again?”

“As many times as you’ll let me.”

“Many,” Lisa assures her. They sway slowly in the back of the bar, skin against skin; the night is theirs. The universe is nothing beyond Lisa’s fingers stroking Kate’s hair back behind her ear, Kate pressing another lingering kiss to the edge of Lisa’s mouth. Just that. Just them.

The music changes abruptly, and they both notice, though their steps don’t falter. When Kate turns to glance at the front of the bar she sees Annie dragging Jess up to the karaoke machine to sing with her, to the approving roars of the wives. Lisa grins as the instrumental backing plays through the sound system and Annie and Jess’ voices blend with the rest of the choir’s, singing along. Lisa guides Kate through their slow, simple dance, hands clasped tight, smiling - Kate closes her eyes and lets Lisa take her away, singing sweet, for Kate’s ears only. _“I’ll be seeing you, in every lovely summer’s day… in everything that’s light and gay, I’ll always think of you that way.”_

Kate laughs, smiling into the quick kiss Lisa steals. Finishes the song, her promise, her ‘I love you’. _“I’ll find you in the morning sun and when the night is new… I’ll be looking at the moon, but I’ll be seeing you.”_


End file.
